


Juntos Ante Todo.

by Kisaki_Yazmin_Motou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Genderbending, Possessive Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), R27 - Freeform, R27 fan club (the chaos club), R27Week2020, Rutina Diaria, Sharing a Bed, Viaje, WeekR27 2020, aniversário, genderbender, primera cita, reborn x tsuna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaki_Yazmin_Motou/pseuds/Kisaki_Yazmin_Motou
Summary: Porque sin importar lo que sucediera a su alrededor, ellos permanecerían juntos...............................WeekR27 2020
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 17
Collections: The_chaos_club





	1. Aniversario.

_...El recuerdo de aquel día en mi mente aún perdura,_

_Mi corazón no te puede olvidar ..._

_In The Rain - Miraculous Ladybug ( Español ) -_

_Bestian Cortes._

* * *

Después de todo lo que han pasado, no fue raro que terminaran juntos.

Uno que comenzó solo deseando una vida tranquila que fue arrojado a lo mas peligroso y loco del mundo, la mafia.

Otro que sus inicios son un misterio, que logro llegar a lo alto de su carrera en el mundo criminal para luego ser maldecido y perdiéndose ligeramente.

Entonces se encuentras y ambos tienen algo de lo que sujetarse, uno lo necesitaba pero no lo acepta al momento el otro ni lo sabe pero lo aprecia. Cuando necesitaron un ancla para evitar perderse después de cada mal momento que pasan, el otro estuvo a su lado siempre, desde que se conocieron, nunca volvieron a estar solos. 

Así es como pasan ante todo, si bien hay algunas cosa en las que pueden intervenir en la vida del otro, siempre esta a su lado, recordando constantemente que no tendrán que volver a enfrentarse a la crueldad del mundo solos otra vez.

Pasan los momentos mas importantes de su vida juntos y no es hasta la ceremonia de sucesión oficial del castaño que ambos se dan cuenta que los sentimientos cambiaron.

El peli negro no ,lo había aceptado del todo al inicio por su larga historia de amores temporales, no creía que el portador de un alma tan pura amara a alguien con la manos llenas de sangre junto con su historial.

El de ojos caramelo no lo había sabido, aunque después de que los ex-arcobalenos recuperaron sus cuerpos originales las cosas con su tutor habían cambiando ligeramente, ambos pasaban mas tiempo juntos pero eso no había querido decir nada al inicio. Ademas de que una parte de su mente le decía que el sicario no aceptaría a alguien que apenas comenzaba a saber lo que haría el resto de sus días.

Es en la ceremonia donde ambos al fin aceptan la verdad.

El noveno le pregunto al castaño si quería que el ex-arcobaleno se quedara a lado ahora que comenzaba su liderazgo en Vongola, este no dudo en su respuesta afirmativa añadiendo que si este se quedaba seria algo que apreciaría enormemente porque el sicario era, es y seria su pilar en ese mundo oscuro al que se adentraba oficialmente. Sorpresa para muchos cuando el hitman soltó su misma respuesta afirmativa, asegurando que si el podía estar junto al cielo en ese nuevo camino, seria un gran placer y honor para el.

Es hasta lo fiesta en la mansión Vongola que se quedan solos, ambos en un balcón un tanto alejado de todo el ruido.

Ambos están en silencio, a lado del otro y de manera inconsciente el castaño apoya su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, se quedan en esa posición unos momentos mas antes de que el peli negro tome el mentón del mas bajo y lo gire para verse, se miran unos momentos y antes de poder procesar todo lo que sucede, sus labios se juntan. 

Un beso lleno de emociones que ambos ahora saben que tenían escondidas.

Cuando se separan, se miran antes de volver su atención a los enormes jardines que tienen en frente, si sus mano se entrelazan es algo que los tranquiliza.

* * *

Algo sencillo suele ser lo mejor.

Han pasado años desde esa noche en el balcón y las cosas que han pasado son tan diversas que aun hay algunas demasiado extrañas. Aun así, han permanecido juntos a pesar de todo por eso cuando llega su _aniversario,_ las cosas deben salir bien.

Sin importar todos los lujos que pueden tener ahora, ambos siempre han preferido algo mas sencillo y elegante: Una salida, una cena o simplemente algo solo para ellos.

Han pasado aniversarios en las peores situaciones pero lograron que, por lo menos ese día, ese momento, fuera especial. Ambos solo quieren estar juntos lo que queda de sus vidas y están mas que dispuestos a cumplir esa promesa.

Cuando el castaño termina una junta con otra familias importantes de Italia y por fin regresa a la mansión, no se espanta al ser recibido por una venda que cubre sus ojos y un pequeño beso en sus labio que le traen un sabor a café que tanto adora.

Toma la mano de su pareja y deja que este lo conduzca por los enormes pasillos, unos minutos después llegan a su destino, le quitan la venda de los ojos permitiendo le ver el escenario frente a el.

El mismo balcón de aquella noche se encuentra una mesa circular solo para dos, arreglada con un mantel negro y una vela encendida en medio a demás de un pequeño florero de color blanco con una rosa naranja acompañada de una negra; las sillas cubiertas con una tela negra que las hace lucir mas elegantes de lo que ya son.

Siente que unos brazos rodean su cintura y se permite apoyarse en el pecho de otro, en su oído siente el aliento cálido cuando este se acerca un poco mas, entrelaza sus manos con las que lo sujetan haciendo que los anillos en sus manos quedan casi juntos, las hermosas onzas de plata que los une ante los ojos del mundo brillan ante la luz de la luna. 

Escucha la voz mas gruesa que la suya hablarle y una hermosa sonrisa aparece en su rostro al escuchar.

\- _Buon anniversario amore mio_ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer día de la semana R27 2020 y yo utilizando el comodín XD
> 
> Iniciamos con algo pequeño pero tierno y lindo según yo (?)
> 
> Siento que esta semana sera de trabajos pequeños.... Malditas clases en linea TwT
> 
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esta semana sera interesante.


	2. Primera Cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquello que este en cursiva son pensamientos.

  
¿A donde ir cuando a tu pareja le gustan las cosas sencillas pero quieres que las cosas sean memorables?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacia cierto peli negro a altas horas de la noche.

Siendo el heredero de una de las mejores familias de sicarios de Italia, uno pensaría que tendría otras cosas en la cabeza a altas horas de la noche.

Era curioso, se dijo a si mismo, normalmente no le interesaba nada de esos detalles de sus anteriores citas, pero, supuso, que al tratarse de ese hermoso chico con los ojos caramelos las cosas cambiaban radicalmente.

 _Claro que con Tsuna las cosas son diferentes_ Se reprendió a si mismo mentalmente el de ojos platinos.

Sabia de ante mano su reputación en la prestigiosa escuela a la cual asistía, no solo por ser el mejor en todo lo que se proponía ( Deportes, calificaciones, etc ) si no también por todas las mujeres con las cuales había salido ( Y dejado ) con tan solo 17 años.

Pero algo en el cambio ligeramente cuando un nuevo estudiante entro a su clase a inicios del nuevo año.

Casi una cabeza mas bajo que el, cabello castaño que desafiaba la gravedad al permanecer ligeramente levantado, ojos color caramelo que tenían un brillo único, piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol; su nombre Tsunayoshi Sawada. 

Nadie en la escuela sabia mucho del chico, solo que de la nada entre con un grupo de personas las cuales eran las únicas en acercarse al chico al inicio, demostrando al mismo tiempo que todos ellos eran unidos. Lo único que sabían de el, era que había vivido en Japón antes, pero no había nada mas.

Al principio lo había ignorado por completo, pero había querido investigar mas sobre el por alguna razón, extrañamente, no encontró nada mas allá de lo que sabia.

Así que considerándolo un buen desafió, comenzó a observar mas al chico, un buen misterio siempre seria interesante. Con eso en mente, comenzó a acercarse mas al castaño.

No supo cuando su pequeño desafió cambio por completo.

Dejo de ver al chico como una distracción mas.

Ya no le importaba quien era o su pasado.

El porque se encontraba en una escuela _tan_ _prestigiada_ de Italia tampoco era esencial.

Solo sabia que un día, ansiaba escuchar la voz del chico a su lado. 

¿Serian las llamas del castaño? No lo creía, en todo el tiempo que lo había observado el chico no había mostrado nada y curiosamente, sus entrenamientos eran privados, solo alguna de las personas con las cuales usualmente se juntaba estaban presentes en ellos por lo que sabia.

¿Alianzas importantes? Hasta donde su investigación decía, no.

¿Poder? ¡El chico ni parecía tener llamas! 

Entonces ¿Porque? ¿Porque ansiaba pasar mas tiempo con el chico? ¿Porque la sonrisa del castaño hacia _algo_ a su corazón? ¿Porque solo quería que el chico viera cosas buenas en el? ¿Porque esperaba que su reputación no lo molestara o alejara?

¿¡Porque había invitado a Tsuna a una cita sin pensarlo dos veces?!

El resto de la noche, esas preguntas nunca dejaron su cabeza, tuvo que esperar que las cosas pensadas fueran las mejores mañana. 

* * *

NO.FUE.NADA.BIEN.

¿Salida tranquila al parque? Algo que se salio de control cuando ambos fueron alcanzados por una estúpida pelea entre los amigos del castaño.

No sabe no como terminaron en un árbol.

¿Comida elegante en el restaurante que reservo? Al parecer el estúpido heredero de Cavallone estiva ahí sin sus guardaespaldas, es un milagro que el restaurante siga de pie después de todo lo que ocurrió.

Una olla con crema _caliente_ casi le cae al castaño mientras que el casi es bañado en vino.

¿Diversión en el parque de diversiones? Sus _amigos_ estaban en la zona también y algo hizo el estúpido de su sirviente que provoco al imbécil de Colonello.

Ellos dos destruyeron varios de los juegos.

No quiere ni saber porque Viper inundo algunas zonas, mientras que Fong ayudo a algunas personas, destruyendo mas el lugar en el proceso.

Algo hizo Verde que varios de los juegos mecánicos se salieron de control.

No sabe que hicieron Luce y Lall, pero escucho que varios de los animales del mini zoológico desaparecieron.

¿La salido a la pista de hielo? El lugar se encontraba cerrado, algún percance tuvo la familia Shimon mas temprano en la mañana que dejo el lugar un desastre.

Así no era como tenia planeado su día con el castaño.

Era así como ambos ahora se encontraban en un pequeño café al cual el castaño lo había arrastrado después de que casi asesina a alguien en la entrada de la pista de hielo. Sentados en un pequeño rincón del lugar en el cual no serian escuchados por nadie; un expreso recién hecho apareció frente a el, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Parece que lo necesitas - Comento con una pequeña sonrisa el de ojos caramelo tomando su lugar frente a el, en sus manos se hallaba una taza con lo que olía a chocolate.

\- Gracias - Fue lo único que pudo decir el peli negro, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro casi inaudible antes de tomar un trago de la bebida. El sabor a café lo calmo ligeramente.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, disfrutando solo de la compañía y las bebidas.

\- No quería que nuestra salida fuera así - Comenzó de repente el de ojos platinados, su mirada fija en la taza en sus manos. - Todo lo que tenia planeado, se arruino de una u otra manera, así que lo lamento - Su voz delataba su molestia por lo ocurrido, ademas de que no estaba nada acostumbrado a disculparse pero algo en el le decía que el castaño mínimo se merecía eso después del desastroso día que tuvieron.

Espero unos momentos por una respuesta, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una pequeña risa de parte del otro. Levanto la mirada, viendo por fin al castaño el cual tenia una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostro ademas de que sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no podía dejar de mirarlos.

\- Admito que este día no fue como me lo imagine, pero no fue tu culpa Renato - Dijo Tsuna, su voz suave logro tranquilizarlo. - Mi amigos son bastante sobre protectores a veces y no importo cuantas veces les dije que estaría bien hoy, insistieron en hacer algo, que ya sabemos como termino. Dino-nii es bastante torpe pero jamas me toco ver algo como eso y los guardianes de Enma son iguales a los míos así que no es sorpresa lo que halla sucedido en la pista... - 

\- Espera - Lo interrumpido Renato un tanto confundido. - ¿Dino-nii? ¿TUS Guardianes? - Pregunto.

\- Creí que lo sabias - Dijo algo apenado el castaño al ver la reacción del otro. - Hasta pensé que solo por eso me habías invitado - Agrego en un tono mas bajo pero aun así fue escuchado.

\- Tsuna no entiendo de lo que estas hablando - Soltó el peli negro con algo mas de fuerza de lo que quería.

\- El quien soy y todo eso, pensé que ya lo sabia siendo que eres el sucesor de la mejor familia de sicarios de toda Europa - Contesto Tsuna, el tono que uso era bajo, casi triste.

Renato quedo sorprendido ante las palabras del chico. Sabia que tenia que ser algo mas de lo que aparentaba para entrar a la escuela que estaba, pero, el saber eso de él era mas de lo esperado. A pesar de toda su reputación, muy pocos sabían las verdaderas acciones de su familia.

Vio como la mirada del castaño bajaba ante su falta de habla y eso le dio la respuesta de la nueva actitud del chico. 

Estaba asustado. 

Estaba esperando que lo dejara por quien sea que fuera.

Como si eso pasara.

\- Escúchame Tsuna - Dijo Renato seriamente, estiro su brazo para tomar el rostro del castaño en su mano y girarlo para que este lo viera a él. - Si, es cierto que te investigue antes pero ninguna de mis investigaciones dieron algo de ti. Lo mas que halle fue que vienes de Nanimori en Japón y ya, no importo todo lo que hice no apareció nada mas. Pero no me importa quien es tu familia ni nada de eso, podrías ser el hijo del Papa y a mi me valdría un pepino - Dejo en claro, su mirada nunca se aparto de esos ojos acaramelados que por un instante brillaron como al atardecer.

 _¿Brillaron de naranja? Solo hay una familia que puede hacer eso_ Pensó el peli negro fugazmente.

\- Gracias Renato - Dijo Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa, apoyándose en la mano que aun lo sostenía. - Pero con mas razón quiero decírtelo ahora - Confirmo el chico.

\- Solo si estas seguro - Comento el peli negro con una voz tranquila que casi nunca usaba.

 _¿La familia que es reconocida por el brillo en sus ojos no es...?_ Pensó el de ojos platinos solo para ser interrumpido por la voz del castaño.

\- Mi nombre si es Tsunayoshi Sawada, pero dentro de poco seré conocido como Tsunayoshi di Vongola, el Décimo Capo de la familia Vongola -

Que primera cita mas reveladora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo día y yo con prisas: Primera Cita.
> 
> Originalmente, tenia una idea que conectaba esto con el capitulo anterior pero no me gusto como quedaba y lo borre. 
> 
> Espero que les halla gustado y lamento si hay errores, como dije, voy con prisas en pocos minutos tengo clase de redes.
> 
> Sin mas que decir me despido por el momento y nos vemos mañana n.n/


	3. Sharing Bed.

_...Sigue ahí, ahora yo voy a proteger tus sueños...  
_

_..._

_...Dale una oportunidad de soñar, mientras le prodigo una bendición...  
_

_-Tsunaida te ni Kiss Wo (Sub español)  
-Sanae Kobayashi_

* * *

No fue algo que sucediera de inmediato, tomo su tiempo.

Curiosamente, fue algo que comenzó poco después de su pelea con Mukuro. 

Casi de inmediato después de eso, diversas pesadillas comenzaron, sobre todo aquellos escenarios de " _¿Y si...? o ¿Que hubiera pasado si...?_ ", así que no era raro que se despertara a mitad de la noche, lo que era milagro era que lograra tragarse sus gritos y no alertar a su madre o a los niños.

Pero Reborn parecía que incluso sabia lo que pasaba antes de que sucediera, ya que el sicario solo lo miro cuando se despertó de golpe ante la primera pesadilla.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, uno tratando de controlar su respiración mientras que el otro solo observaba.

Después de esa noche, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar sutilmente.

Las noches siguientes el sicario solo observaba pero no hacia nada mas.

Una noche, una caja de pañuelos estuvo a su lado al despertarse.

La caja siempre estaba presente después de eso, curiosamente, eso calmo ligeramente sus pesadillas, no se fueron pero dejaron de ser todas las noches.

Las cosas se calmaron por un tiempo, pero lamentablemente no pudieron seguir así, con la llegada de los anillos y la revelación del verdadero trabajo de su padre, las pesadillas regresaron.

Cuando se despertó por una nueva pesadilla poco antes que comenzaran los enfrentamientos, a demás de la caja de pañuelos había un vaso con agua, como antes, el arcobaleno solo observaba pero el cielo jura que se encontraba mas cerca que antes. 

En cuanto comenzaron los enfrentamientos, las pesadillas que tenia eran acerca de los peores escenarios que pudieron haber ocurrido.

El vaso de agua cambio por un té de manzanilla con miel. 

Durante el conflicto de los anillos, solo la caja de pañuelos, ese té y la presencia del Hitman fue lo que le permitió dormir. 

Al terminar y después de salir del hospital, las pesadillas lo dejaron un paz por unos días, regresaron, pero a su lado, al despertar siempre estuvo el té, la caja de pañuelos y, lo mas importante para él, su tutor.

Algo que en ese momento no tomo muy importante fue que el día anterior a que la bazuca le cayera al hitman, fue que tuvo una pesadilla, no le tomo tanta importancia porque al despertarse estuvo todo lo que necesitaba.

Hasta que el día siguiente el sicario desapareció por la bazuca y no regreso en cinco minutos. 

Aquella noche tuvo una de sus peores pesadillas, pero al despertarse con un grito atrapado en la garganta, las lagrimas en sus mejillas ademas del no respirar bien, no había nada a su lado.

Esa noche no volvió a dormir.

Después comenzó toda la locura del futuro y eso solo empeoro sus pesadillas, pero con ello uno de los cambios mas grandes también sucedió, puede parecer muy poco, pero para el fue algo que lo ayudo a a calamar un miedo que tenia enterrado.

Como la habitacion en la base Vongola en el futuro eran compartidas, pensó que aquello era lo que necesitaba para superar sus pesadillas ( Se vale soñar ), el que estas se detendrían ( Aunque sea por unos días ) o, en el peor de los caos, seria descubierto por Gokudera y se armaría algún caos entre sus guardianes por sus sufrimientos nocturnos. 

Agradeció a quien sea que escuchara sus suplicas que no tuviera pesadillas ( Ni sueños en realidad ) las primeras noches pero sabia que tarde o temprano aparecerían. Como pensaba, la noche después de su prueba de sucesión ante el anillo Vongola diversas pesadillas invadieron su mente.

Fue una de las pocas veces que no se despertó con un grito en la garganta, se despertó "tranquilo", su respiración agitada y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer. Miro la litera sobre el y recordó rápidamente que Gokudera se hallaba en la biblioteca trabajando aun, siendo lo mas seguro que ahí se quedara hasta que dominara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Al girarse de la cama se encontró que en el mueble de a lado, sobre el, una taza aun caliente con el té que ya conocía ademas de la caja de pañuelos y justamente en su cama, el sicario se hallaba a lado de su almohada. 

Si su tutor noto que su respiración mejoro algo al verlo, no lo menciono.

\- Reborn... - Hablo el castaño en un tono bajo mientras se sentaba en la cama, no necesitaba alzar la mirada para saber que el sicario lo observaba, así que continuo en el mismo tono bajo de antes. - ¿No se supone que al convertirme en un jefe de la mafia, no debería tener pesadillas ya que muestran debilidad? -

\- Eso es estúpido Tsuna - Contesto el arcobaleno en un tono bajo pero serio. - Todos los jefes de la mafia, por mas buenos que sean haciendo lo que hacen, siguen siendo humanos. El tener pesadillas no te hace mas débil, todos pasan sus pruebas en esta vida pero quedaran marcadas de una manera u otra -

Esa noche pudo beber su té con una tranquilidad que no sabia que necesitaba.

Las noches siguientes, gracias a los entrenamientos que se sometía, terminaba tan exhausto que no soñaba nada ( A excepción de esa extraña visión de Mukuro ) pero la noche antes del ataque de la Familia Millefiore tuvo una pesadilla, la paso junto a su tutor como antes pero la extraña inquietud que tenia no lo dejo.

Le hubiera gustado saber que esa inquietud significaba el ataque a la base.

Pasaron todo el ataque a la base de la Familia Millefiore y junto todas la enormes revelaciones ademas de la entrega de las caja arma, el poder regresar ( Aunque sea temporal ) a su presente, fue algo que calmo su mente, si bien las pruebas de los arcobalenos lo pusieron nervioso no fue tanto como para hacer regresar las pesadillas.

Hasta que paso que llego la prueba de Reborn y después la de Verde.

Si bien las cosas terminaron bien, las pesadillas sobre perder a su tutor o que este lo abandonara fueron horribles. 

Fueron unas de las peores pesadillas que lo dejaron llorando sin parar ni poder respirar bien. Al despertarse el té y los pañuelos lo esperaban, pero lo que mas ansiaba en esos momentos era el ver a Reborn a su lado, el ver esa mirada que de alguna manera sabia, demostraba mas de lo que aparentaba.

Mientras intentaba calmar el llanto, sintió una pequeña mano sobre la suya, la cual se hallaba sobre la cama. Arriesgándose, pero siendo lo que necesitaba para poder calmase completamente, tomo la mano y la sujeto.

Para gran alivio suyo, no lo apartaron, es mas, solo aumento un poco la fuerza del agarre dando el mensaje silencio de que allí se encontraba y no se iría.

Eso fue lo que lo calmo.

Ninguno dijo nada en lo que se tomaba el resto del té, pero sus manos no se soltaron en ningún momento, a la mañana siguiente tampoco fue comentado algo sobre el asunto.

El regreso al futuro para el juego de Choice fue estresante.

La batalla fue dura, pero la revelación de Yuni fue sorpresa, mas que nada ( Para él ) el ver a Reborn protegiendo a la chica ( Aun una niña ) fue lo que lo convenció de protegerla. Para cuando regresaron a la base y todos pudieron descansar, supo que tenían que ponerse en movimiento pero rápido. 

Cuando llego el momento de dormir las pesadillas llegaron, pero supo que no sufrirá por ellas mucho tiempo solo. Al despertar, tomo su té mientras que el sicario tomaba su mano, el como no se despertó Gokudera es un misterio pero lo agradece.

Volver a su tiempo era algo que lo calmaba, solo esperaba el momento en que acabara el conflicto y pudiera ser permanente.

Que la primera generación Vongola los pusiera a prueba fue algo que no esperaba, pero sabia que era necesario para poder terminar con Byakuran y la Familia Millefiore, fue curioso que durmiera sin sueños la mayor parte del tiempo de estas, hasta la ultima noche donde tuvo un a mal sueño, algo relacionado con Deamon que no quiere recordar.

Sabia que tenia que descansar bien para enfrentar lo que sucediera cuando regresaran al futuro, pero... Bueno, no era algo que pudiera evitar por completo.

Al abrir los ojos, el té le era ofrecido por una pequeña mano entendida a él.

La batalla final contra Byakuran llego y si bien las cosas terminaron bien, eso no significa que su mente estuviera del todo tranquila.

Las primeras noches que durmió después de regresar a su presente ( Esta vez, al fin, permanentemente ) no soñó nada. Lo atribuyo al hecho de lo cansado que estaba después de todo lo que había pasado ademas de que su mente, con todo y todo, aun no asimilaba por completo todo.

No pudo permanecer así.

Soñaba con el sacrificio de Yuni y Gamma, su mente le presentaba los peores escenarios de la batalla, como las cosas pudieron ir mal, totalmente mal.

Esta vez las lagrimas no paraban ante nada, se termino el té pero aun se encontraba aterrado por lo que había soñado, sintió que la mano que sujetaba la suya se apretaba ligeramente pero no era eso lo que necesitaba. Sin pensarlo, tomo al sicario en brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente, escondiendo su cara en el cabello negro como el cielo nocturno de afuera.

Sabia que se arriesgaba bastante al hacer aquello, así que enorme fue su sorpresa ( Alivio ) cuando en vez de ser alejado, esas pequeñas manos se sujetaron a su brazos con la misma firmeza. Dejo que unas lagrimas mas salieran y por primera vez en la noche, su corazón comenzó a calmarse.

No sabe cuanto tiempo permanecieron así pero no le importo, al volver abrir los ojos cuando el sol ya estaba en posición, se encontraba solo pero acobijado en su cama. Como la vez anterior, se pronuncio palabra al respecto cuando bajo a desayunar.

Las pesadillas siguieron diversas noches, pero las lograba superar al abrazar a su tutor. 

Para cuando al fin podía volver a dormir con tranquilidad, se dejo pensar que tendrían un tiempo de paz. 

Claramente se equivoco, ya que entraron nuevos alumnos ademas de la noticia de su ceremonia de sucesión de parte el noveno. Si bien todo fue inesperado, su intuición no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo en las noche por eso.

Las pesadillas llegaban de vez en cuando, desgraciadamente nunca bajaron su intensidad y esta solo empeoro cuando la atacaron a Yamamoto. La noche antes de la ceremonia, la pesadilla que lo invadió no fue sorpresa.

Con su tutor en brazos aquella noche, solo deseaba que las cosas mejoraran.

Pero comenzó el conflicto entre Simon y Vongola, otra batalla comenzaba, una vez mas sus amigos estaban en peligro, él no podía quedarse de lado.

Agradeció profundamente que las veces que durmió en todo el tiempo lo que llevo resolver todo, no soñara nada. La batalla final contra Deamon llego, las cosas fueron pesadas pero lograron vencer al final.

El descubrir el pasado de Giotto y Cozarto fue algo que le dio mucha alegría, fue realmente una lastima que esto no lograra detener las pesadillas. 

Lo que mas odiaba era tener una pesadilla después de un buen día.

Esa noche fue casi igual que las demás. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, noto que le dolía la garganta de retener el grito que quería salir, al sentarse tratando de regular su respiración la caja de pañuelos le fue entregada, con un pequeño agradecimiento con la cabeza la tomo. Pasaron los minutos pero las lagrimas no se detenían, la taza con té se hallaba en sus manos y un pequeño peso, que era lo que mas lo reconfortaba, se hallaba a su lado. 

Al terminar la bebida, por lo menos las lagrimas era menor que antes. Se agacho ligeramente y tomo al arcobaleno en sus brazos, sintiendo cuando el movimiento era correspondido pero en vez de permanecer sentado en su cama como las anteriores veces, esa vez se acostó. Las lagrimas aun bajaban pero el tener esa calidez que emanaba su tutor lo calmaba mejor que otra cosa.

Antes de volver al mundo de sueños, creé que sintió un pequeña mano que retiraba sus ultimas lagrimas de la noche.

Cuando las pesadillas llegaron las noches siguientes, eso mismo fue lo que ocurrió.

El portador de las llamas cielo pensó que era raro que el sicario no lo hubiera pateado por sus acciones, pero no se quejaba así que no menciono nada.

Prefería enormemente tener a su tutor a su lado.

Aun así, la maldición de los arcobalenos fue algo que desde el comienzo lo intrigo y siendo que fue por eso que los arcobalenos fueron asesinados en el futuro, el creía que su curiosidad ( Miedo ) eran defendibles. Por mas que lo pensara, no podía decidir si la respuesta que pudiera tener fuera lo que pensaba, tenia miedo de que al saber la verdad, la vida que tenia con Reborn hasta el momento.

Era horrible estar tan confundido acerca de eso.

Poco antes de que comenzara la Batalla de los Representantes del Arco Iris, antes de que Reborn le pidiera ser el represente de su equipo, la pesadilla que tuvo le impidió volver a dormir.

No importo que tomara el té y que al volverse a acostar tuviera al arcobaleno en sus brazos, no lo logro. Fue un enorme alivio que el sicario no le negara el contacto pues eso era lo único que evitaba que tuviera un ataque de pánico, también agradeció que este no le preguntara nada al respecto.

Luego comenzaron las batallas y todo eso fue dejado de lado.

Pensó que después de la primera batalla contra su padre tendría pesadillas, pero la presencia de sus amigos lo ayudo a calmarse lo suficiente para descansar aquella noche. Aun así, para él, no paso desapercibido la sombra que los vigilo en la noche, saber que su tutor lo cuidaba/vigilaba fue lo ultimo para dormir bien.

El día siguiente fue un torbellino de emociones, el volver a ver a Yuni y Byakuran ademas de la segunda pelea con su padre; termina el segundo día de batallas, esta tan exhausto que se duerme sin sueños.

( No sabe como tragarse la vergüenza al no poder reconocer a Reborn en ese instante, el culpa a las emociones y pensamientos que tenia sobre su padre en ese momento fueron lo que le impidió pensar con claridad, no fue hasta que estuvo solo un poco mas tarde que hizo la conexión y quería que la tierra lo tragara, decidiendo seguir con la farsa de no saber quien era ese "Hombre misterioso" por su propio bien )

( Si no menciona el tono tojo que toman sus mejillas al pensar en ese momento ademas del latir de su corazón, eso es cosa aparte )

El día llega y las batallas también. Tsuna no sabe que pensar al momento que descubre el porque Reborn acepto participar en las batallas pero deja eso de lado cuando su tutor es absorbido por un portal de Bermuda.

Nunca espero descubrir de esa manera la verdad tras la maldición de los arcobaleno.

Aun así, la sola idea de perder a Reborn es inaceptable para él, dejándolo en claro a los ex-arcobaleno que les cuentan la historia; no sabe que le dolió mas, la pelea contra Jader o el que su tutor no crea que pude ganar. Por primera vez, por la ira y la desesperación, no puede estar cerca arcobaleno del sol.

Intento dormir, pero no lo logro después de todo lo que sucedió.

Nunca agradeció tanto el no dormir.

Con una idea de como solucionar todo, se pone en marcha para que todo salga bien, haciendo cosas que nunca pensó que haría por voluntad. El reunir a todos fue cansado y sin darse cuenta termina dormido en una pared.

Sin pesadillas, cosa que agradece.

No esperaba que poco después de ser despertado tuviera que enfrentar verbalmente a su tutor al negarse a entregar su reloj pero sobre todo, el permitir que este acepte la muerte. Algo le dice que no esta del todo dormido su tutor cuando se va, pero no se arriesgara a despertarlo, aun había cosas que hacer para evitar su muerte. 

Sobra mencionar que fue un día agitado con todo lo que tuvo que explicar.

Al dormir aquella noche, su mente esta llena de planes y mas, por lo que ni lugar de las pesadillas tuvieron.

( Aun así, duele la falta de su tutor )

El día siguiente es pesado, descubrir la verdad del Tri-ni-sette pero el lograr su objetivo es lo único que le impide colapsar al final de la batalla. 

Esa noche, las pesadillas regresan pero casi de inmediato después de despertar abraza a su tutor, logrando clamarse para tomar el té pero el ( Ahora ) ex-arcobaleno del sol en ningún momento se separa de él.

Cuando Reborn le vuelve a preguntar acerca de convertirse en el décimo jefe de la mafia Vongola, lo rechaza, pero quiere tragarse sus palabras cuando el sicario se va diciendo que ya no tiene nada que hacer con él.

Los días en los que hitman no esta, no duerme bien, entre pesadillas e intranquilidad, no sabe lo que hará en adelante. Intento una vez hacerse el mismo el té pero solo termino con una tasa casi rota y mas lagrimas de las que ya tenia.

No lo vuelve a intentar.

Cuando el sicario regresa a su vida, es un complejo de emociones pero mas que nada esta alegre de que el peli negro este de vuelta. Si acepta ( En la privacidad de su mente ) el nuevo titulo con sus propias condiciones, es algo completamente diferente.

El tiempo pasa pero todo-nada cambia entre ellos.

En las noches que tiene pesadillas el hitman estará con él, después de un tiempo encuentra que el peli negro no se ha ido de su lado cuando llega la mañana, eso lo alegra y sin darse cuenta se acerca mas hacia él.

Sabe que algo en su corazón cambia, pero tiene miedo de saber que es y lo ignora.

Con la ayuda de Spanner y Shoichi los ex-arcobaleno recuperan sus cuerpos cuando el décimo cielo esta por cumplir los 17 años. En ese momento aprovecho que los demás estaban distraídos y abrazo de sorpresa al sicario que solo dudo por unos segundos antes de corresponder el gesto.

Creyó por unos momentos que eso significaba que el hitman ya no estaría con el en las noches. Pero ese miedo es alejado cuando esa misma noche el peli negro aparece en su habitacion con la caja de pañuelos y el té ya conocidos justo poco antes de que él se despertara de su pesadilla.

Ahora que se encuentran en Italia ( Entrenamientos y preparamientos finales para su ceremonia de sucesión ) cada quien tiene su propia habitacion, pero el sicario siempre esta con él. Antes de darse cuenta, dejaron de ser solo las noches con pesadillas las cuales el sicario estaría con junto a él.

Ahora todas las noches el sicario se queda en su habitacion, duermen en la misma cama, si el cielo se apega al mayor todas las noches a este no le molesta.

Sabe que las cosas son totalmente diferentes a como un principio pensó que serian, pero no se queja. Estando en los brazos del sicario mientras la luna esta en el cielo es consiente que los sentimientos son diferentes pero su intuición le dice que no debe preocuparse.

Después de todo, sabe perfectamente que el hitman numero uno del mundo, no compartiría cama por cosas tan pequeñas con cualquiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que me deje llevar un poco con este tercer día: Sharing Bed.
> 
> Admito que tenia la pequeña idea desde el comienzo, pero no espere que se me ampliara tanto. El final no me termino de convencer pero tendré que dejarlo así, mas que nada por falta de tiempo.
> 
> Lamento si hay errores por ahí, como ayer, ando con prisa. 
> 
> Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, nos veremos el día de mañana n.n


	4. GenderBender.

Malditos sean los estúpidos científicos que tiene.

¿¡Que no entienden que hay cosas con las cuales no deben meterse?!

La, ahora, chica de cabellos castaños que llegaban un poco mas abajo de su cadera se hallaba escondida en su cama, estando cubierta en su totalidad por las mantas de color negro junto con el cobertor de color naranja.

No sabia si agradecer u odiar el hecho de que se encontraran en Italia. 

Se suponía que solo era una visita a su abuelo por una semana antes de regresar a clases para su ultimo año escolar, todos sus amigos/guardianes estaban entrenando así que el único que lo acompaño a Italia fue su tutor, Reborn. 

( Ignoro por completo como su corazón se agito con tan solo pensar en el ex-arcobaleno del sol, las cosas habían sido un tanto confusas entre ellos desde que los ex-portadores de los pacificadores habían recuperado sus cuerpos )

Con sus 18 años acercándose mas y mas había muchas cosas por hacer para que su momento de heredar Vongola llegara. 

Pero lo sucedido ese día no era nada planeado en su agenda.

Era su tercer día en Italia y al tomar el desayuno con su abuelo se entero que el sicario había salido, que regresaría hasta la noche. Su abuelito tenia unas cosas que hacer así que no podría estar con él ese día hasta la cena; con el tiempo libre, el castaño decidió explorar un poco mas la mansión Vongola. 

( Era mejor estar distraído por un rato que intentar arreglar todo el revoltijo que eran su cabeza y corazón )

Era un poco mas de medio día cuando llego a los laboratorios, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al ver a Shoichi, Spanner y Giannini trabajando en una pequeña granada de color rosa. Desde que que vi el arma su intuición le grito que se largara y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer cuando el hombre de cabello negro lo vi.

\- ¡Décimo que alegría verlo! - Exclamo alegre el hombre al momento de acercarse al castaño y comenzarlo a jalar dentro del laboratorio.

\- Igual - Logro decir no muy convencido el chico, realmente solo quería irse. - Veo que están ocupados, así que volveré en otro momento - Dijo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre.

\- Vongola - Lo saludo el rubio cuando lo acercaron lo suficiente.

\- Tsuna-san - Dijo el peli rojo con lentes.

\- Nuestra nueva invención le encantara Décimo - Comenzó a decir Giannini al momento que tomaba la granada en manos.

Supo que no tenia salvación desde el momento que no se pudo ir cuando quiso, solo un pequeño tropiezo de parte del científico y la granada termino sobre él. Lo único que pudo ver fue un extraño humo azul que comenzó a cambiar de color, no pudo notar nada mas ya que perdió el conocimiento inmediatamente.

Despertó alrededor de las seis de la tarde, reconoció su habitacion y por unos segundos se pregunto que había pasado, giro la mirada encontrándose a su abuelito se hallaba a lado de su cama.

\- ¿Abuelito? - Pregunto en un tono bajo, su mente registro rápidamente que sonaba algo diferente.

\- Me alegro que despiertes - Dijo el hombre mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, aun así, había algo en el mayor que no dejaba tranquilo al menor.

\- ¿Paso algo? - Pregunto con preocupación él Décimo Cielo, sentándose rápidamente de su cama.

Lo que pudo haber dicho el Noveno quedo rápidamente en el olvido cuando noto algo que no debería estar ahí en primer lugar.

Algo en su pecho que no estaba ahí ademas de sentir que algo faltaba entre sus piernas, rápidamente noto que su cabello era mucho mas largo ademas de que se sentía un poco mas bajo.

El grito se escucho en toda la mansión. 

Rápidamente su abuelo le explico lo que había sucedido, intentando darle algo de tranquilidad, sobra mencionar que fracaso totalmente.

Al parecer los estúpidos científicos habían querido crear un nuevo tipo de gas que serviría para dejar dormido a la personas que lo respiraran con la adición de neutralizar sus llamas por un pequeño periodo de tiempo. No les salio como pensaban ya que el gas que el había respirado si lo dejo inconsciente ( Mas de lo que tenían calculado ) pero sus llamas no habían sufrido cambio alguno, lamentablemente todo lo demás de él, si.

El como habían cambiado su genero era algo que ni siquiera ellos sabían el como sucedió, así que en esos momentos los tres se hallaban buscando desesperada mente una solución al problema que habían causado.

Eso no animo para nada a la ahora, Décima Vongola.

Es así que después de escuchar la explicación de parte de Nono este se retiro para darle a su... ¿Nieta? Algo de tiempo a solas.

Y por eso mismo la castaña se encontraba escondida en las cobijas, maldiciendo a los científicos como a su vida en general. Llego la noche y no quiso salir para nada de su habitacion.

Sin que ella lo supiera, en ese momento el sicario numero uno iba llegando a la mansión Vongola, aunque desde el momento en que entro supo que algo había pasado, no sabia del todo si era algo totalmente malo ya que la servidumbre solo estaba nerviosa. Decidiendo descubrir que pasaba comenzó su camino a la oficina del noveno, algo le decía que lo que fuera que ocurrió tendría que ver con cierto castaño con el cual aun tenia que hablar.

Sabia perfectamente su relación con el chico era confusa y estaba mas que decidido a dejar las cosas en claro lo mas pronto posible, sujeto con algo de fuerza una pequeña caja de forma rectangular que se hallaba en el bolsillo de su saco.

Toco la puerta de la oficina y al recibir el pase entro con toda la intención de averiguar lo sucedido mientras no estaba.

Una hora después se encontraba enfrente de las puertas de la habitacion del cielo, analizaba toda la información que tenia. Ya había amenazado y parcialmente castigado a los estúpidos responsables por la situación, así que solo quedaba tratar con el cielo, el cual conociéndolo como lo conoce, esta teniendo una crisis.

No toca, solo entra y cierra la puerta con cuidado. Lo que ve al interior del cuarto es algo que se esperaba ya que el montículo de mantas es enorme. Leon se transforma en el mazo ya reconocido pero antes de poder lograr su cometido...

\- Ni se te ocurra Reborn, no estoy de humor - 

... Es detenido por una voz mas suave de la que recuerda.

Con un pequeño ruido, deja que Leon regresa a su forma de camaleón mientras se acerca a la cama.Considera el tirar de las cobijas por unos segundos pero es innecesario ya que el cielo sale por primera vez de su escondite en toda la tarde.

La persona que ve Reborn es y no la persona que conoce.

El cabello mas largo de lo normal, ligeramente alborotado por andas bajo las cobijas, ese pecho abultado que no debería estar ahí ademas de que puede asegurar que es ligeramente mas bajo de lo que ya era. Aun con todo lo nuevo, esos ojos color caramelo que conoce a la perfección, esas hermosas joyas que adora observar pero que ahora están llenas de lagrimas no derramadas.

\- Solo tu Dame-Tsuna - Es lo único que menciona es sicario antes de sentarse a lado de la castaña.

\- Yo no pedí nada de esto - Responde la chica sin verlo bien.

Mientras que la chica se acomoda para sentarse, el hitman observa sus movimientos, solo tomo unos minutos pero al fin la castaña se acomoda a lado del peli negro, llevando sus rodillas hasta su pecho ( Con algo de dificultad ) y esconde su cara en sus rodillas, si se recarga ligeramente en el mayor este no dice nada.

\- ¿Y si no me pueden regresar a la normalidad? - Susurra la chica con temor, su voz es pequeña y suave pero el hitman la oye perfectamente.

\- No seas ridícula - Responde el ex-arcobaleno, su voz es firme pero suave, de una manera que solo se permite ante el cielo a su lado. - Vongola tiene a los mejores y arreglaran esto - Asegura.

 _Si saben lo que les conviene_ Se dijo para si el sicario.

\- Pero ni siquiera ellos saben lo que hicieron, arreglar esto pude llevar mucho tiempo ¿Que les diré a todos en casa? - Pregunto con angustia la chica.

\- Ya veremos algo - Respondió sin preocupación el hombre.

Ante eso la castaña solo hundió mas la cabeza, el silencio reino por unos momentos pero el peli negro podía escuchar las preocupaciones silenciosas de la castaña.

\- Hay algo mas que te preocupa - Confirmo en voz alta el sicario.

No obtuvo respuesta.

\- Tsuna - Dijo un poco mas serio, apartándose ligeramente para quedar de frente a la chica.

\- Ni siquiera es algo importante - Logro decir en tono bajo la mencionada. 

No tenia que levantar la mirada para saber que era observada con severidad, dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, de todas maneras tarde o temprano se tenían que dejar en claro las cosas.

\- Las cosas ya eran complicadas entre nosotros antes de esto - Dijo en voz baja aun sin levantar la mirada. - Yo... Yo se lo que siento pero no se si sea verdad lo que sucede, _esto_ solo complica las cosas porque si... Si algo pasa y me hace feliz, no se si permanecerá si llego a cambiar - 

No se escucho nada por unos segundos pero antes de que la castaña pudiera agregar algo mas, una mano logro tomar su mentón y levantar lo con algo de fuerza pero no con menos delicadeza. Antes de que pudiera analizar lo que sucedía, sus labios fueron sujetados apresados por otros.

El beso era suave pero lleno de sentimientos. Quedaron así por unos momentos y al separarse las miradas se encontraron. 

Aquellos ojos color caramelo lo miraban con asombro, anhelo y amor; mientras que los planeados la miraban con seriedad y ¿Amor? ¿Era real?

\- Todo es real, nada se ira - Comenzó el sicario, su mirada nunca se aparto de la suya. - Entiendo el porque no lo creías, pero no dudes Tsuna que lo que siento por ti es verdadero. Me enamore de tu forma de ser, tu alma tan pura a pesar de estar sentenciada al inframundo; si eres chico o chica es algo que no me interesa porque mientras permanezcas leal a ti, a tu verdadero yo; seguirás siendo a persona de a cual me enamore - 

Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos de las castaña comenzaron a derramar lagrimas ademas de una hermosas sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sin pensarlo abrazo a sicario, sintiendo que su corazón brincaba de alegría cuando el gesto fue correspondido.

\- Ti amo Reborn - Susurro Tsuna al separarse solo lo suficiente para verse.

\- Ti amo, mio bel cielo, Tsuna - Respondió el sicario al sacar una pequeña caja rectangular de su bolsillo, siendo de color blanco con un moño naranja..

Al extenderlo a la chica, esta lo tomo curiosa, ansiosa abrió el regalo, sorprendiéndose al ver lo que había dentro.

Dentro de la caja, sobre un pequeño cojín de terciopelo negro se hallaba una hermosa cadena fina de plata. A simple vista podía verse demasiado simple pero a míralo mas de cerca se notaban pequeñas piedras incrustadas, abarcando los colores del arco iris.

Tomo la cadena en sus manos, sujetándola con cariño, con una sonrisa se acerco al peli negro y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, siendo correspondida.

Tal vez este inesperado cambio de genero no fuera tan malo después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldita tarea y clases en linea, este tercer día GenderBender logro salir un tanto tarde.
> 
> Se supone que debería estar en una reunión sobre proyectos y tareas pero... Realmente tenia que sacar esto. No se como ira el día de mañana a decir verdad.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les halla gustado n.n


	5. Rutina Diaria.

Al tener trece años nunca creyó que su rutina cambiara.

No era bueno en algo, siempre golpeaban, sus notas eran horribles, su padre lo mas probable es que estuviera muerto, su madre apenas y lo notaba, no tenia amigos ni nadie especial. Con todo eso ¿Como seria posible cambiar?

Su rutina seria la misma: Despertarse, cuestionar si valía la pena el levantarse, llegar tarde a la escuela, recibir burlas de maestros y compañeros ademas de los golpes de estos últimos, llegar a casa para cuando llegara la noche prepararse para lo mismo.

Pensó que las cosas serian las mismas para toda su vida, tal vez solo con pequeñas diferencias cuando comenzara a trabajar ( Si es que conseguía un empleo para empezar ) o se mudara.

Luego llego un extraño bebé a su vida y esa idea quedo en el completo olvido.

Su rutina cambio de golpe y si bien se queja de los entrenamientos, no puede odiar al responsable de los cambios.

No puede odiar a quien le dio sentido a su vida.

No puede odiar a quien lo levanto cuando cayo.

No puede odiar a quien ha estado a su lado desde que se conocieron.

No puede odiar a quien comenzó a amar sin notarlo.

Su rutina fue inconsistente por un tiempo, entre las batallas con Mukuro, Varia, Byankuran, Simon, Deamon ademas del conflicto de los arcobaleno; era un milagro que volviera a una rutina después de todo eso.

Hasta que termino la escuela, su rutina fue la siguiente: Despertarse a tiempo antes de que Reborn lo hiciera, ir a la escuela junto a sus amigos, ignorar a sus profesores y demás compañeros, evitar que su nube lo golpeara, pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigos ya que tenia entrenamiento del infierno después, antes de la cena el terminar sus deberes en compañía de su tutor ( Curiosamente, ese era el único momento que tenían a solas y en relativa "paz" ), cenar con todos y antes de dormir, pasar tiempo con sus hermanitos. 

Solo altero ligeramente su rutina cuando preparo la sorpresa a los ex-arcobalenos, el regresar los a sus cuerpos originales tomo algo de tiempo y muchas llamas, pero valió completamente la pena al lograrlo.

No pudra olvidar nunca el abrazo que le dio el hitman cuando estuvieron a solas después, no querían soltarse pero tuvieron que hacerlo.

El mudarse a Italia para preparar la ceremonia de sucesión también cambio su rutina, entre mas clases y entrenamientos, a penas había tiempo de ver a sus guardianes, lo único bueno de eso es que pasaba mucho mas tiempo con el sicario que nunca lo dejaba solo por mucho tiempo.

Posiblemente lo único que no le gusto de mudarse a Italia ( Aparte de dejar a su madre ) fue los intentos de asesinato también se incluyeron en su rutina diaria, era algo totalmente fastidioso pero no podía hacer mucho por ellos.

( No. Ni Reborn, ni sus guardianes ni nadie va a hacer una "Limpieza Profunda" solo porque varios lo quieren muerto; eso se arreglara en un futuro )

Llega la ceremonia de sucesión llega, toda va bien hasta que una familia enemiga se le ocurre interrumpir todo. Curiosamente ese inconveniente sirvió para demostrar que la Décima Generación Vongola no toleraría que alguien intentara tocar a su cielo ademas de que dicho cielo, él cual tomo el titulo de Neo Vongola Primo cayo a cualquiera que lo desafiara.

El bajo mundo no sabe que fue lo que sorprendió mas, la fuerza de la décima generación o el hecho de que los mas fuertes del mundo los respaldaron por completo, sobre todo cierto sicario que no tolero que unos imbéciles interrumpieran un momento tan importante del cielo.

Después de la ceremonia, su rutina vuelve a cambiar.

Ahora que vive en la mansión se despierta temprano, desayuno junto a su guardianes y, ahora, consejero personal; después se dirige a su oficina para completar el papeleo ( Lo odia ) sigue con eso hasta la tarde donde come en su oficina en compañía del sicario al terminar un pequeño entrenamiento de muerte el resto de la tarde ( Si no tiene mas papeleo ) se la pasa en la biblioteca o en los jardines, Reborn siempre esta con él. La cena ocurre igual que el desayuno y así terminan sus días.

Creyó que su rutina seria así, solo con algunas disputas con otras familias de vez en cuando, si bien era un tanto loca, la adoraba.

Hasta que cierto sicario, una tarde en los jardines, lo tomo por el mentón y lo beso.

Aquella tarde cambio las cosas de gran manera entre ellos, no es algo que le desagrade.

Ahora sus mañanas comenzaban con unos cuantos besos y abrazos de parte del ex-arcobaleno del sol, al estar en su oficina el tiempo entre ellos era mucho mas valioso, los entrenamientos siguieron pero ahora notaba con mas claridad la preocupación de mayor por él, el tiempo en la biblioteca o jardines cambio por pequeñas salidas entre ellos que esperaba con ansias y ya cuando llegaba el momento de dormir, lo hacia entre esos brazos que lo cuidaban de todo lo demás.

Su rutina diaria cambio de una forma que nunca imagino, adora que así halla sido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo pequeño pero lindo (?) para este día: Rutina Diaria.
> 
> Primera vez en esta semana que publico temprano, ya veremos que se me ocurre para mañana.
> 
> Bueno espero que les halla gustado n.n/


	6. Viaje.

_... Tengo mi billete para el camino largo,  
el que tiene la más hermosa de las vistas,   
tiene montañas, tienen ríos,   
tiene vistas que te ponen los pelos de punta,   
pero seguro que sería más hermoso contigo ..._

_Copas (Sub español) - Anna Kendrikc_

* * *

El viajar siempre tiene un significado diferente para cada persona, cada viaje tiene un significado diferente.

Los viajes también significan cambios, buenos o malos dependerá de cada quien, incluso pueden haber sucesos que cambien por completo a uno.

Algunos usan el viaje como escape. Otros como una manera de olvidar por un tiempo. También están quienes solo desean un nuevo comienzo pero sin olvidar nada. 

* * *

Los siete mas fuerte del mundo, los arcobalenos, portadores de una maldición que les impida envejecer, sentenciándolos a permanecer en los cuerpos que tuvieron al momento de recibirla. Cada uno representaba uno de los atributos de las llamas del cielo, ademas de ser los mejores en sus campos. Si bien el paradero de algunos de ellos es desconocido, hay otros que son bien conocidos por sus acciones recientes. 

Representando al atributo del sol, también siendo conocido como el sicario numero uno del mundo ademas de aliado y buen amigo del noveno capo de la familia Vongola, Reborn.

Dicho sicario había sido citado en la mansión Vongola por su viejo amigo, sin problema alguno fue al lugar donde después de una buena platica para ponerse al corriente con el capo, este le pidió un favor. El pedido del noveno era el de entrenar a su heredero, un chico que desconocía completamente su herencia y al mundo que seria obligado a entrar.

Parte del hitman odiaba la idea de meter a alguien inocente a ese podrido mundo, pero era mejor que entrara preparado que otra cosa. No pensó mucho en ello así que acepto el realizar el trabajo, despidiéndose para preparar sus cosas e irse lo más pronto posible.

Tomo el viaje a Japón como un trabajo mas, pero estando en el jet que Nono había preparado para él, mientras revisaba los archivos del futuro capo de Vongola, tenia en presentimiento que las cosas serian bastante interesantes al llegar.

Llegando en monento y el conocer al chico castaño, el ver esos ojos color caramelo, confirmo todo lo que sintió.

Conforme avanzaban en los entrenamientos junto con las batallas, supo que ese mundo solo destruiría completamente a Tsuna y sus sospechas solo era mas confirmadas después de los sucesos del futuro. El cielo miraba aterrorizado sus manos por lo que había sucedido, quitarle la vida a alguien no era algo que debería haber hecho, pero no tener opción.

Después de escuchar al cielo llorar unas pocas semanas después de que todo eso termino, supo lo que tenia que hacer. 

Sabia perfectamente que al hacerlo, todo lo que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo no significaría nada. Solo se estaría pintando un gran blanco ya que podría ser considerado un traidor antes todo Vongola y aliados, pero sinceramente eso no le importaba.

¿Cuando el castaño se había vuelto tan importe para él? Ni siquiera le importaba saber cuando sucedió ese cambio, todo lo que le importaba ahora era mantener al cielo seguro.

Quiso hacerlo todo solo, pero sabia que la única manera en que todo saliera bien, era si este estaba de acuerdo. Con eso en mente se llevo al chico al bosque fuera del pueblo con la distracción de que era un entrenamiento, el camino fue silencioso ya sea que Tsuna pensara realmente que era un entrenamiento o si su intuición ya le decía que algo mas sucedería.

Se aseguro que estuvieran en un lugar donde no podría ser escuchados ni vistos, al encarar al chico pudo ver el resplandor naranja en sus ojos. 

\- ¿Renacido? - Dijo el cielo, su voz no mostraba el miedo que solía tener en los entrenamientos, solo curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

\- Desde que llegue dijiste que no querías heredar Vongola - Comienzo el sicario el tono que usaba era serio pero suave, su fedora cubría sus ojos pero su mirada nunca se aparto del castaño. - Ignore eso y seguí con mis planes, pero entre mas batallas enfrentabas solo rectifique lo que sospechaba from el comienzo. El mundo de la mafia te destrozara. No por falta de fuerza, tus llamas son poderosas; pero tu alma no soportara todo lo vendrá. En la prueba del anillo, dijiste que destruirías Vongola por sus pecados, pero temo que te pierdas y te destroces en ese camino - 

El silencio que cayo no era pesado, pero aun así, había algo en el aire que le impidió a cualquiera de ellos hablar por unos momentos.

\- Aunque quisiera escapar ... - Comenzó el castaño, su mirada fija en el hombre frente a él. - ... Tu mismo lo dijiste, Vongola es enorme y poderosa. No es que tenga muchas opciones - En su tono se notaba la tristeza y cierto pesar.

\- No es imposible - Soltó de repente el sicario. - Con las medidas adecuadas, las recursos necesarios ... -

\- ¿Porque me estas diciendo esto ahora? - Interrumpió Tsuna, algo de molestia, tristeza y desesperación en su voz. - Me dijiste que no podría liberarme de esto, que quisiera o no me convertiría en el décimo Vongola - 

\- Porque fui un estúpido antes que no le importaba - Contesto algo brusco el arcobaleno, levanto su fedora, permitiendo que el castaño observara aquellos ojos negros abrumados de emociones. - Desde que leí el archivo sabia que esto pasaría, pero le reste importancia porque solo era otro trabajo mas. Pero mientras mas te conocía mas me dolía saber lo que podría suceder, después de la ultima batalla, supe que no podía permitir que eso sucediera -

El silencio entre ellos lo ocuparon solo para observar las reacciones del otro, el ver los ojos contrarios.

\- ¿Porque ahora? - Pregunto Tsuna, su voz pequeña con sus ojos vidriosos.

\- Al fin acepte que me importas mas de lo que imaginas - Fue la respuesta del sicario, acercándose lentamente al castaño.

Estiro su mano para apartar las lagrimas que comenzaron a rodar por las mejillad del cielo. Para sorpresa suya, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, el chico lo abrazo y escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor, con cierta duda no propia de él, correspondió el abrazo.

\- Mamá y los chicos se pondrán tristes - Logro decir el chico entre sus brazos.

\- Lo entenderán - Fue lo único que dijo el peli negro con calma.

Por dentro estaba mas que aliviado, el cielo había aceptado, era momento de preparar todo.

* * *

Tomo mas tiempo de que el sicario hubiera querido, pero al fin tenia todo preparado para su viaje.

Curiosamente, el cielo no actuó de manera sospechosa en todo es tiempo, para sorpresa de todos, se veía mucho más relajado ya gusto; sobre todo cuando estaba junto al arcobaleno del sol.

La madrugada que ocurriría todo fue pacifica. Nana y los otros habitantes de la residencia Sawada se hallaban completamente dormidos, mientras que cielo y arcobaleno terminaban los preparativos finales. 

Tsuna solo tenia una pequeña mochila con él. Las pequeñas cartas para su madre y amigos se encontraban en los lugares adecuados, el anillo Vongola se encontraba a un lado de su cama junto a su teléfono.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada el hitman ya lo estaba esperando, con una ultima mirada a lo que fue su hogar, cruzo por la entrada sin mirar atrás.

Caminaron lado a lado por unos minutos, el silencio entre ellos era cómodo por lo que el cielo se acercarse mas al sicario. Si sus manos se rosaban constante no fue algo que incomodara a ninguno.

Llegaron pronto a una de las carreteras cercanas al pueblo, donde ya los esperaba un Mercedes Benz clase E 300 de color negro. Sin palabra alguna, ambos subieron a la parte delantera del auto, siendo el sicario quien tomo lugar detrás del volante y en cuanto el castaño se coloco el cinturón de seguridad, arranco.

Ambos sabían que el viaje que comenzaban era arriesgado, curiosamente, los dos sentían que mientras estuvieran juntos las cosas estarían bien.

Con eso en mente, el cielo sonrió mientras miraba los arboles pasar, sintió que tomaban su mano izquierda con cariño y sin dudar correspondió el gesto, apretando ligeramente la mano contraria.

Este viaje solo comenzaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admito que no estoy muy segura con este día: Viaje.
> 
> Solo se que me dieron ganas de escribir algo donde el sicario no permita que su cielo se contamine por la maldita mafia y mande todo a la fregada solo para escaparse con el castaño (?)
> 
> Bueno, debería estar prestando atención a algo de redes, así que me voy.
> 
> Lamento si hay errores y espero que lo disfruten n.n
> 
> ¡Mañana terminamos con la Week 2020!


	7. Accidental Baby Adquisition.

Independientemente del hecho que vivían en la mafia y de todo el tiempo que había pasado, aun habían acciones-decisiones de parte del décimo capo de Vongola de tan solo 18 años que sorprendían a todos aquellos que no lo conocían. 

Solo por enumerar algunos, los que mas causaron revuelo ( Y aun en día, lo hacen ):

  * Proponerse el regresar a Vongola a sus verdaderos orígenes ( Lo cual estaba en marcha e iba muy bien ).
  * Convertirse en aliados cercanos de la familia ( Creída muerta ) Simon.
  * Tener el respeto, ademas de una buena relación con el líder de Varia y todo el escuadrón en general.
  * Que Vindice este siempre dispuesto de apoyar al décimo cielo con lo que se proponga.
  * Teniendo como casi unos segundos guardianes ( Sobre protectores ) a los mas fuertes del mundo, los ex-arcobaleno.
  * Pero sobre todo, el tener una relación formal y seria con el sicario numero uno del mundo.



Esta ultima es algo que muchos no pueden creer al cien, ya sea por la reputación del hitman o porque sencillamente no lo creen posible. 

No es algo que les preocupe mucho al cielo y sicario a decir vedad. Siempre es divertido ver las caras de shock de esas personas cuando el ex-arcobaleno del sol besa al capo de Vongola en alguna fiesta o algo parecido.

Retomando, no es raro que el décimo cielo siempre haga cosas que sorprenden, incluso a veces, a aquellos que lo conocen.

* * *

Tsunayoshi di Vongola en compañía de su pareja Reborn, se encontraban en uno de los lugares mas bellos de Italia, Venecia. La pareja había decidido que necesitaban un poco de tiempo solo para ellos, por lo que después de planearlo cuidadosamente, al fin tenían un mes solo para ellos.

Con solo tres días gastados, ambos adoraban la paz que los rodeaba, la gente que llegaba a observaba a la pareja en sus salidas, solo podían apreciar el sincero y puro amor que se tenían, los ojos de ambos lo reflejaban a la perfección.

Al cuarto día, cielo y sol habían disfrutado de una velada en uno de los mejores restaurantes siendo hasta que la luna ya estaba en lo alto en el cielo que ambos regresaban al hotel donde se alojaban. Iban caminando con total tranquilidad y paz, el sicario tenia uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño él cual iba medio recargado en el pecho del mayor.

Mientas que el sicario vestía con uno de sus trajes característicos, el castaño portaba un sencillo pantalón de vestir blanco junto con una camisa naranja ademas de unos zapatos de tonos oscuros.

Todo estaba tranquilo, solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro junto con un beso de vez en vez.

Hasta que la intuición del cielo lo alerto de algo, deteniendo su andar para observar fijamente un callejón por donde pasaban, su pareja reconociendo el estado alerta de su compañero, preparo su arma sin quitar su mano de la cadera del menor.

Solo unos segundos después unos pasos apresurados se comenzaron a escuchar, ninguno se movió. Para sorpresa de ambos una mujer de cabello marrón corto venia corriendo en su dirección, se veía aterrada observando en todo momento detrás de ella y en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta oscura. La causa de su correr se revelo pronto también, cinco hombres con diferentes armas la perseguían.

Con una solo mirada al chico en sus brazos, el sicario supo lo que había que hacer.

Los disparos se escucharon por todo el lugar, la chica que corría es agacho de inmediato y cubrió lo que llevaba en brazos, pero, para su sorpresa no recibió daño alguno, así que con algo de temor se giro encontrándose con que las personas que la perseguían ahora se encontraban en el suelo. 

Vivos o muertos era algo que no sabia y mucho menos le interesaba.

La chica escucho algunos suaves pasos acercándose, preparándose para lo peor solo abrazo con mas fuerza lo que llevaba en brazos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Una suave voz le hablo.

Armándose de valor, levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con un chico castaño con lindos ojos color caramelo, detrás de él un hombre con cabello oscuro y en sus manos un arma, no tenia que ser un genio para saber que él era responsable de acabar con sus perseguidores. 

\- Te pregunto algo - Dijo con algo de brusquedad el hombre.

\- No seas grosero Reborn - Dijo con un poco de reproche el castaño.

Decidiendo que podía confiar en ellos, la chica de relajo y fue en ese momento donde todo el dolor de su cuerpo regreso.

Tsuna observo a la chica que se hallaba medio sentado en el suelo, llevaba una gran playera de manga larga de color verde con algunas manchas oscuras ademas de unos pantalones holgados de color café junto unos tenis del mismo tono pero que delataban el desgate; algo que llamo la atención y alerto al cielo era que la pierna izquierda de ella se veía horrible, siendo un milagro que halla podido correr como lo estaba haciendo, la alarma del cielo solo incremento al notar el gran charco de sangre que comenzaba a incrementar cada vez mas.

\- ¿Donde mas estas herida? - Pregunto alarmado el cielo.

Sin mucho impedimento, Tsuna levanto con cuidado la playera, notando que era lo único que cubría la parte superior de la chica, solo para hallarse varias heridas profundas las cuales no dejaban de sangrar.

El sicario viendo lo mismo que su pareja regreso su mirada al callejón, viendo mas claramente un camino de sangre en el.

A penas y podía escuchar algo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sabia que tenia que hacer algo pero ya. Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos, dejando ver al fin dos hermosas esmeraldas que se encontraban ligeramente nubladas por el dolor pero aun así había una gran determinación en ellas. Miro por unos momentos a las personas que estaban frente a ella y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, rogaba no equivocarse.

\- Esas personas... - Comenzó la oji verde, sujetando con mas suavidad lo que se hallaba en sus brazos. - Solo nos perseguían porque me negué a aceptar a una chico como esposo, enloqueció, nos mando a perseguir a mi y a mi pareja, ellos eran los últimos - 

\- Luego nos cuentas, tenemos que ayudarte - Comenzó a decir Tsuna, solo para ver como la chica frente a el negaba con la cabeza.

Sabia que no lo lograría y lo peor, era que su intuición le decía lo mismo. Que sin importar si se usaban llamas para curarla, no serviría para nada.

El ex-arcobaleno llego a la misma conclusión que su amado, por lo que solo se agacho para estar a su lado. Por el mundo en que vivían, sobre todo su profesión, no eran raros estos escenarios pero le hubiera encantado que su cielo nunca los viera en persona.

\- Mataron a mi pareja hace una semana - Confeso la chica en un susurro, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. - Él nos protegió cuando ellos nos emboscaron al llegar aquí, ni siquiera supe que paso con su cuerpo después de eso - 

Al escuchar eso, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos del cielo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia su amado el cual tomo su mano con cariño. Nada de esto paso desapercibido para la chica, la cual solo sonrió ligeramente ante eso.

Con mucho esfuerzo logro estirar sus brazos hacia el chico de camisa naranja, todo su cuerpo temblaba ante las acciones pero eso no impidió que lo lograra. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, el cielo tomo el pequeño bulto en sus manos con mucha delicadeza, acercándolo suavemente a su pecho, cielo y hitman vieron lo que había dentro, quedándose en shock.

Un pequeño bebé de no mas 6 meses se hallaba totalmente envuelto en la manta, de piel clara pero su cabello siendo de unos tonos mas claros de marrón, en el momento que sintió que alguien mas lo tomaba abrió sus ojos, dejando ver que estos eran platinados y el bebé al verlos sonrió.

\- Por favor... - Comenzó la mujer, un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca. -... Cuídenlo, llamen lo como gusten, denle la vida que nosotros no pudimos darle, pero, sobre todo, por favor, ámenlo - 

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se detuvo.

El décimo cielo solo abrazo con mas fuerza al bebé en sus brazos mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su pareja, este solo lo abrazo con mas fuerza y dejo que su amado llorara, ignorando por completo el nudo que se había formado en su garganta el escuchar esas palabras.

* * *

Sobra mencionar, que su anhelado tiempo a solas tuvo que parar aquella noche. Entre llamadas a equipo Vongola especializados, la pareja regreso a mansión principal al día siguiente.

Ambos acordaron que la joven mujer merecía un entierro adecuado y con algo de investigación-búsqueda, lograron hallar el cuerpo de su pareja, siendo corroborado con el ADN del bebé, los cuerpos fueron enterrados en un cementerio especial de Vongola en Venecia.

Todos, a excepción de Reborn, se sorprendieron al ver al bebé ya que este parecía que realmente pertenecía a la pareja, quedando mas sorprendidos cuando el cielo declaro que oficialmente lo estaban adoptando.

Dos semanas después de los sucesos, el cielo se hallaba en un cuarto lleno de juguetes con una cuna a un lado la cual se encontraba vacía por el momento. Cerca de los ventanales de la habitacion se hallaba el portador de llama cielo cargando y meciendo al bebé en sus brazos, a pesar de estar centrado en su tarea no se alarmo cuando sintió unos brazos en su cintura, solo sonriendo cuando un beso fue dejado en su mejilla.

No era la manera en la que esperaban ser padres y si bien esta adquisición accidental de bebé podía alarmar a unos, para ellos solo era un reto mas, uno que estarían encantados de tomar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que casi aviento el teclado por este ultimo día: Accidental Baby Adquisition.
> 
> ¡No puedo creer que sufrí porque no sabia que hacer!
> 
> ¡Hemos llegado al fina de la WeekR27 2020! Otro año que logro terminarla, con lagrimas y sangre pero lo logre n.n
> 
> Espero que les halla gustado, lamento los errores que haya pero, como siempre, llevo prisa.
> 
> Ansió leerlos pronto en mas fics dedicados a esta hermosa pareja n.n/


End file.
